


Tattoo's and touches

by LucifersHitman



Series: Tattoo verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblock!Sam, Crowley doesn't care lol, Fluff, Gay Love, Grinding, Human!Castiel - Freeform, I'm not sure why, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Porn, Possesive!cas, Shipper!Gabe, Shipper!Sam, Shower Sex, Slutty(?)!Dean, T, Tattoo Kink, Tattood!Cas, Tattoos, Tiny bit of Angst, Top!Cas, bossy!Dean, bottom!Dean, bunker!fic, clothes romping, epic make out sessions, more porn, pining!dean, shipper!charlie, that kind of happened, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had been human for exactly 2 months 16 days and 12 hours.</p><p>In that time he had learnt a lot about himself that he wasn’t aware of in his time as a celestial being. </p><p>~~<br/>There will be tattoo's gay love and fluffy stuffs! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Castiel likes

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to post sooner then this but I got sick, I'm sorry!  
> This was going to be a succubus fic and then ...  
> I got this idea and ... 
> 
> More tattoo's so ..  
> Sorry again!! ^^''
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Cas had been human for exactly 2 months 16 days and 12 hours.

In that time he had learnt a lot about himself that he wasn’t aware of in his time as a celestial being.

He found his love of burgers (Alright that he was in fact aware of), Cherry pie – specifically. Others were too sweet, black coffee with three sugars. He loved at least an hour in the shower and thoroughly enjoyed swimming in the bunkers pool. He had a particular proclivity for Harry Potter and magic/action based films. (Unless they included Colin firth and then he found himself paying rapt attention.) He much preferred bass and dance music to rock but did enjoy a band Sam had shown him – Fall out boy – which was rock based enough for Dean to pass it but he could still dance to it quite happily. He found himself preferring the tighter black jeans to his slacks and the colour green was his preferred colour.

He had also discovered a love of tattoos.

His first had been necessary for protection, as was his anti-possession tattoo just above his heart matching the Winchesters. After that however …

The wings, drawn from memory to match the exact details of his painted down his back, starting from his shoulder blades and dipping to the dimples at the base of his spine. The hell hound that chased it’s own shadow about his left thigh, red eyes glowing up from his skin. The quote from H.P. Lovett – ‘ **That is not dead which can eternal lie And with strange aeons even death may die**.’ – that was inscribed down the inner part of his lower right arm? Them he had saved to get done purely because he wanted them.

The pain that bought about something so permanent, so beautiful fascinated him. His skin tingled and buzzed each time he traced the thick and thin black lines. It was all so very _real_ that he never wanted to stop.

Of course it may have helped that each time he had gotten himself a new one Dean had stopped to stare, burning the lines further into his skin the longer he stared, tracing them with his gaze and following with a wary but awed touch. Rough fingertips, calloused from years of fighting, sending delicious shivers up his spine. His body’s reaction immediate to the elder brother’s proximity. His … Cock hardening, causing him to shift at the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans.

In the last show of his latest tattoo – the quote – Dean had settled in the chair beside him and drew his arm up, tracing the lines curiously, full cupid- bow lips pursed in scrutiny, fingers looping gently over the lines as his eyes widened, pink tongue flicking out to moisten his lower lip after a few moments of murmuring the words. Castiel had trembled a little, heat spreading through him with every passing moment his breath catching in his chest when Dean had looked up through his lashes. Forest green eyes sparkling, pupils dilated slightly. The pink flush on his cheeks highlighting his freckles enough that Castiel could almost count them.

Samuel had ruined it though by crashing in, ambling past them with a groaned murmur for coffee. As if a switch had been flicked Dean reeled back, dropping his arm as if it had burned him, clearing his throat and mumbling a gruff -

“Cool man. That’s … cool.” - Before climbing out of his chair and moving to slap Sam on the back, pushing him towards a chair and readily preparing the beverage. The ex-angel had swiftly shown Sam and smiled in thanks at the comment of ‘that’s really nice, Cas’ before excusing himself and escaping to his room.

He’d collapsed against his closed door and gracelessly unzipped his jeans, taking his pulsing cock in hand and squeezing, arching up from the hard wood. He flushed and came hard, coating his hand in his seed to the memory of the green-eyed hunters touch.

In Dean’s words – He was _fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	2. Dean's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapterrrsssss :D Look at little Dean all mopey he's so cute o3o <3 
> 
> YUP. Anywhoooo ... enjoy? I hope? Maybe? ^//^

Dean was like 99% sure that Castiel was trying to kill him.

He _had_ to know by now. Even _Sam_ was throwing him knowing glances over his morning coffee and god-fucking-damn it he loved his brother but he couldn’t even figure out that a demon was lying to him. Stanford or not when it comes to emotions Sam was just as stumped as he was, chick-flick moment’s aside.

So yeah, Cas just _had_ to know. He wasn’t exactly subtle about it. If anything he was doing everything besides wearing a neon sign - that read ‘ **I want you Castiel angel of the lord’ -** I mean.

He’d been touching him more, brushing against him when they walked, and letting his fingers run down his arms and across the back of his hand when he took something. Gripping his shoulder longer than necessary. He was giving his best flirty smiles and ‘come hither’ looks. He even let the guy drive baby once! Sure Cas was once an angel but he wasn’t stupid.

Regardless of what Sam thought Dean wasn’t entirely ignorant of his fucking – ugh – feelings either. Okay so denial was his default setting, as was avoidance but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he wanted.

He wanted _Cas._ No – he wasn’t suddenly magically gay. He didn’t fucking drool over every cock or check every guys ass. It was just Cas, which y’know when you think about it. Was kind of fair, the guy did haul his ass out of hell after all.

So yeah, Cas had too know, he had too because there was no way in hell he wasn’t doing these things deliberately.

Like when he got his first ‘just because he could’ tattoo – the wings – when he’d stood right in front of Dean, letting his long finders gracefully undo each tiny little fucker of a button until his white shirt fell back. Revealing hard lines of muscle and sharp hip bones, dropping the material to the floor and turning. His back had been so fucking hot – and the hunter didn’t even think a back could be hot ‘til now – all muscled and rippling as he revealed the dark black-blue wings that draped down the skin, shimmering in the light.

It had taken all his will power not to drop to his knees and worship the guy with his mouth, especially when he asked Dean if he could check them for any leaking or blotched ink – which meant _touching –_ and his movements to twist had caused those oh so tight jeans to ride down low on his hips, the dimples just above his pert ass indented deep.

He’d checked, given the all clear and ran, straight to his room to feverishly jerk off arching up and Cumming harder then he’d ever done in his fucking life, not-screaming-more-manly-yelling Cas’s name.

His only problem, besides Cas’s blissful ignorance was Sam. He loved his brother, more than life and his soul, but if that boy walked in one more time just when he had gotten the balls to try and kiss Cas or tell him how he –he fucking hated the word – _felt._ He was gonna kick his fucking ass.

Like today, when Cas was showing him his latest ink (he really loved the ink, all dark and twisting on Cas’s skin, stark and raven, emphasising the movement of muscle and making him so much more sensitive than normal) he had been just gathering the courage to lean up and kiss the other man when Sam had stumbled into the room demanding coffee.

Just like that big brother mode was on and Cas slipped through his fingers _again._

He sighed, peeling off his shirt and stepping into the shower, letting the hot water relax his muscles and wash away the coiling tension as he turned his face to the spray, his mind reverting back to Cas once more.

He could have sworn that today was different, he’d looked up from the tattoo and too the ex-angels face. He’d heard that small catch of breath and watched as black pupils blew wide, engulfing the surreal blue until only a ring remained.

He licked his lips a little, imagining what would have happened had Sam not walked in.

He let himself believe that he would have kissed Cas and Cas … Cas would have kissed _back._ That they’d pull each other close, all hungry and hot, tongues slipping against each other to taste and claim. That Cas would mewl and growl against him before pinning Dean to the kitchen table, wrapping his legs about that narrow waist and fucked him until he couldn’t stand anymore.

Yeah he wanted a cock in his ass, sue him.

He clenched a little at the idea, heat pooling low in his stomach as he stroked his cock, biting his lip to stop the low moans escaping. The idea of the blue eyed man just pounding him over any available surface, holding him down and taking him got him hotter than any girl had in years.

He came hard spilling over his hand and against the wall, sagging against the cold tiles and trying desperately to catch his breath groaning out helplessly.

He really needed to do something about this soon, if Cas said no _fine._ At least he’d fucking know.

He’d do it tomorrow.

_Definitely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Thoughts, water and ... Disney?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. NOT SORRY.  
> Can you totally imagine Dean and Cas having secret Disney screenings? Because if you can't their is something wrong with you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Destiel will truly be go next chapter!

Castiel sighed happily as he slowly sunk into the warmed waters of the bunker pool. Letting the soothing liquid lap and play about his skin. Humming softly as he gently pushed away from the side. Floating about, buoyant and carefree, trusting the small machine made waves to keep him a float.

He enjoyed water, he enjoyed swimming. In retrospect it was most likely due to the fact then when he carried himself, smooth and easy through the liquid, it was so very like when he used to spread his wings and _fly._

He let his arms push through, creating a small current about him and took a breath each time he broke the surface. He preferred – oddly – to keep under the water when he swam. The slight blur to his vision reminded him of what it was like to have the wind in your face. A burn but so very liberating.

He could also think when in here, just the sounds of splashing water to keep him company (though occasionally he did enjoy putting on the iPod Sam had given him and attempting to see how many laps he could fit in before it finished) as he turned his mind to whatever was bothering him most.

As usual it was Dean Winchester. He was confused by the older brother, mixed signals Sam had once referred too, he had been paying close attention – as usual – of late and he had begun to notice the change in attitude when switched from Sam to himself. With Sam, Dean was as usual loud, playful and teasing. Pulling pranks and playing his music to loudly – but always there is Sam needed him. That had not changed at all.

With himself Dean had become quieter, his smile softening before slipping away as he watched Castiel watch him, trying desperately to count the freckles before he slipped away. He would take Castiel places _he_ wanted to go. For instance, a historical museum close by. A fare at one point – he had eaten a bit too much cotton candy and now could not stand to be in its presence – but they were having fun together. Dean had read Whispers by H.P. Lovett to him that one time that he had become sick. He had even filled him in on extra details of the case they had taken that included the author when fever had struck him down. (He did not like sickness, it was unpleasant and it made him weak and helpless to anything but further pain and humiliation.)

Sam was not helping with the ex-angels dilemma, constantly goading and teasing his brother that he and Castiel were like ‘an old married couple’ or ‘going on a date again, Dean?’ at one point Charlie and Samuel had started declaring ‘destiel is cannon’ each time Dean and he were close to each other.

Which made no sense as they were both very much human and had no power to propel dangerous objects at enemy lines.

“You know if you think any harder you’ll burst a brain cell and drown in there.”

He very nearly choked on water, this stupid unresponsive body neglecting to signal another human in the room. Dragging himself to the pools side he pulled up, settling on the hold tile and doing his best to glare up from beneath his wet locks. His eyes going wide when a face hovered closer, green eyes sparkling in amusement. Trade mark grin well in place.  


“You alright there Nemo?”

He almost swallowed his tongue as he stared up at Dean, flushing faintly, clearing his throat a little and pulling himself up, gratefully accepting the hand offer to him as he did so. Running a hand through his hair in order to move it from his gaze.

“Thank you and I am not a clown fish, Dean. I am a human male.” His chest puffed out, unable to help the pride he felt at understanding that reference. (He had taken a liking to Disney movies also, they were his and Dean’s secret enjoyment that Sam was not welcome to as he would only bully them for it.)

“Oh I know.” He blinked and squinted up at the other man, calculating. Dean’s voice had dropped a few octaves. Southern twang highly pronounce thanks to the thick drawl of his tone. He swallowed a little, shifting at the shiver the man’s voice pulled from him. Biting at his lower lip as his mind neglected to react. Staring into forest green for a few moments before he blinked and cleared his throat nodding lightly.

“I was just … swimming. What can I help you with Dean?” When had he given permission for his voice to also dip lower? He had not. He also had not given permission for his cock to twitch and begin to harden in interest, flushing a little as he willed it down, his lashes fluttering in concentration.

“Uh – H-help with? Oh. Right. Uh well, Sam’s gone out and the new Disney movie tangled is available on Netflix so … I was wondering if you wanted to watch it? I know how much you like them so …” He watched as Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. That pretty pink blush on his cheeks, eyes downcast. Not bothering to attempt hiding his smile as he nodded in delight. (He had seen the ‘trailer’ and was very intrigued to see if they would stick to the proper story.)

“I would love to watch it with you Dean! Just allow me to dry off and dress and I will join you in the living room shortly.”

He moved, turning to grab for his towel, pulling it about his waist and turning back to smile at the hunter, tilting his head when he noticed Green eyes tracking slowly down his body. A lick of lips and Dean nodded, turning to leave as quickly as he came. Smile stretching on his cheeks.

“Cool – I’ll get the popcorn!”

He smiled to himself a little because – yes that was desire evident – he was once an angel, not blind. He could see when someone’s pupils dilated as such, the flush on cheeks and the deeper tone. He licked his lips and blushed faintly heading off for his room once more caught in thought.

Perhaps he would try to inform Dean of his feelings after the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	4. Repunzel, confessions and clothed rutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BIATCHES XD
> 
> I will updated daily (except maybe Monday as I have a psych appointment but we'll see) 
> 
> ENJOY THIS CLOTHED SEX. MORE SEX NEXT CHAPTER. WOO PORN!

Dean collapsed on the sofa in a heap of laughter as Cas glared at him, crossing his arms and full on _pouting._

“But Dean I am nothing like Pascal and you are being very rude!”

  
He gasped hard, whipping his eyes and smirking. Turning to the TV and rewinding, ensuring to pause exactly as the small green Chameleon folded it’s arms and frowned looking back to Cas and snickering harder.

The night had started a little fucking awkwardly but to be fair that wasn’t the ex-angels fault. Mostly the fault was his, he was the one so massively turned on he couldn’t really do much beside sit stiff as a board and desperately to will his raging errections into submission.

Saying that though, Cas was the one stood there in tight blue swimming shorts that, thanks to the mother-fucking _miracle_ that is  water clung to every. Fucking _. Inch._ Of him. It also wasn’t his fault that Dean had practically salivated over the idea of dropping to his knees and sucking the poor blue-eyed man dry.

So yeah, it was him. As the night went on and he relaxed a little it turned out as it always did with Cas – the best fucking laugh on the planet.

Wiping another stray droplet from his cheek he struggled back upright, full smirking at the other man, eye brow raised lightly.

“Whatever man you totally pull that exact fucking face.”

He snickered when Cas glared and mouthed – what he was sure were – very rude Enochian words.

“Yes well, if I am to be a lizard you are too be dubbed as Rapunzel.” Oh that was really low man, common.

“Uh, excuse you I am not a fucking chick!”

“But you both have the most captivating green eyes I have ever seen.”

Silence fell about them as his brain short circuited, a flush burning his on his cheeks and the tip of his ears. Staring up at Cas who sat there, leaning on his arms. Grinning in smug triumph. Clearing his throat he licked his lips because uh- what the hell does someone even say to that!?

“S-shuddup.” Oh wow, amazing come back Winchester.

“I did not mean it as an insult, do not think such. -” He blinked pretty sure his fucking blush was worse now as Cas inched close smiling to Dean oblivious to the effect he was having on the hunter when he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“-When I was an angel Dean, your soul. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Bright and powerful, illuminating from your body. Now that I am human, I can no longer see and sense such things but some days, I still believe I see a flicker of it. Glowing behind your eyes. I believe it is why I “creep stare” so often, I try to see if it is such but I can never tell. Either way I still enjoy your eye colour, it is my favourite shade of green.”

He swallowed _hard._ Biting his lip, 80% sure he was gaping like a moron at his friend. Clearing his throat a few times as he struggled to find words. His soul couldn’t possibly be whole let along that … _that._ He was damaged, broken and dirty. He’d tortured and killed and liked it. It was probably a mangled mess of shit, but Cas? Cas still thought It was worth everything.

He cursed the stupid flutter in his chest and surged forward. Grabbing Cas by the shoulders and pushing him back, staring down at wide, startled blue eyes with conviction. The air about them practically crackled as he lent down, swallowing his nerve to breath a soft ‘stupid angel, my souls got nothing on you’ before pressing his lips to Cas’s.

It was chaste and sweet, painstakingly short. Just a press of mouth to mouth. Cas was like kissing stone, barely even moving beneath him, eyes remaining like saucers, staring into Dean’s as if he could find the answers to everything within them.

After a few seconds he was ready to pull back, apology already bubbling in his throat because _fuck_ it wasn’t meant to go like this damn it!

He yelped a little when hands slid around his neck and pulled him down, a flutter of lashes and the blue-eyed man seemed to remember how to move. Coming alive beneath him. Hot and hard, forcing his way into Dean’s mouth, claiming it, demanding as his tongue swept over Dean’s. The angel tasted of fresh air, watermelons and popcorn. He moaned softly and pressed closer, almost embarrassed by how fast he fell plaint in Cas’s grip, returning the kiss, his hands clasping about Cas’s hips helplessly.

They pulled back after a while, their bodies demanding air. Gasping and panting into each other’s spaces. Dean’s licked his lips, tasting Cas there and groaned low and hungry. His mouth tingled as he looked down at Cas, sucking in a sharp Gasp at the positively _debauched_ man beneath him.

Cas’s already messy black locks stuck up everywhere –when the hell did he tangle his hands in it again?- lips swollen and spit slicked from their hard, hungry kisses. His eyes were half lidded, heavy as they studied Dean. Pupils blown wide with lust, eating at the brilliant blue. His cheeks tinged pink as he moved his arms from around the hunter, settling on his elbows and pushing up the nip and suck Dean’s lower lip, drawing a soft hiss from him squeezing his eyes shut and hoping to god that if this was a dream he never woke up.

“Fuck Cas – I didn’t mean to – shit.”

“Dean.”

He swallowed, letting his lashes flutter open to look at _his_ angel (he could fall over and over but he’d always be an angel too Dean) clearing his throat eyebrow raised lightly.

“Yeah?”  
_“Shut up.”_  
  
He growled when Sharp hips rocked up, slamming against Dean’s forcing the hunter to move. Legs falling easily to either side of Cas’s hips, straddling the other man as Cas rocked up grinding their cocks together through their Jeans. Grunting low and needy as he stared up at Dean, slamming their lips together once more.

Dean felt like fucking purring as Cas kissed him, sloppy and eager and so fucking _hot_. Teeth clashing as Dean rocked back down. Shivering at the delicious friction that caused. Rolling his hips against the angels, moving his hands up to clasp as Cas’s shoulders gasping and throwing his head back when a particularly hard thrust jarred pleasure up his spin. He whined low when Cas attacked his neck. Sucking and licking and – oh Jesus – _marking._

His muscles clenched as their rutting turned desperate, both racing to finish, Cas’s arms clamping hard about his waist, pulling him down and grinding up as he mouthed hickeys into each hollow of Dean’s throat and jaw. The whimpered, gravely, sex-deep ‘ _Dean’_ that Cas let out as his back arched and cheeks flushed was all it took for Dean to see stars, Cumming hard enough to knock the air from him, collapsing onto Cas with a cry of his name. Gasping and panting against Cas’s neck, lapping and sucking at the salt there as Cas jerked a few more times and followed him into bliss.

He looked up in time to watch as dark, thick lashes fluttered. Blue eyes falling shut. Head thrown back, neck taut. Muscles tightening, grip bruising on Dean’s hips. He fell back and pulled Dean a little closer. Both taking their sweet fucking time to come down from their sex driven high.

They were quiet for that time, Dean didn’t know about Cas but he was bloody well basking. Shifting a little to get more comfortable grunting softly at the sticky cling of his jeans. Making a face and forcing his plaint sex-laxed muscles to move.

“Damn Cas, you made me come in my pants like a fucking _teenager._ We need a shower.”

He almost preened when Cas mumbled a complaint, looking up at him with a brilliant smile – those rare ones that flashed teeth and lit up his eyes – humming thoughtfully.

“I suppose that is in order … “

Dean nodded and climbed to his feet, stretching a little and raising an eyebrow cockily when Cas openly allowed his gaze to slide down him, licking his lips blue eyes still dark from pleasure. Letting him Dean ran a hand through his hair and offered his hand, smirking slightly.

Like _hell_ was he letting Cas get away or think now.

“Well? Common then.”

He chuckled low when Cas scrambled up, grabbing Dean’s hand and all but hauling him down the corridor, shedding Dean shirt as he went. Hungry mouth claiming the hunters once more. Gruff tone deep and snarling by his ear.

“This time, there will be _nothing_ between us.”

And God fucking help him Dean _couldn’t wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	5. Shower sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn.  
> Much porn.  
> Lots of porn. XD

Dean’s back his the wet tiles with a thud, dragging a low almost animalistic snarl from him and he crashed his lips with the angels. Long, lithe muscles pressed him back, an iron grip on his hips as Cas ground their hips together. Leaking cocks jerking and rubbing causing the pair to moan and hiss against each other’s mouths.

Dean let his eyes greedily devour the other man because hot fucking _damn._ Cas’s skin glistened with water, riveting down hard planes of his chest and pooling at the hollow of his neck, tracing patterns over his navel and dripping from sharp hipbones. Dean licked his lips and let out a breathy moan when Cas shifted, rocking their hips together in a slow, teasing rhythm. Staring at the hunter with wide, dark eyes. Lips swollen and parted, cheeks flushed as dark locks plastered to frame his features. Dean scrabbled to find somewhere to properly hold as Cas’s fingers slid over his heated skin, caressing and playing. Stopping at his nipples, flicking and pinching with a curious glance down the hunter arching into it as Cas hissed in surprise.

“You have one pierced?” He whined a little when Cas slipped his pinkie through the warm silver of the nipple ring and tugged, leaning to lick as suck at Dean’s neck as he pressed impossibly closer. “When Dean.”

The hunter sucked in a breath at Cas’s low growl, his already deep tone almost rumbling with heat.

“C-couple of weeks ago, man, about the s-same time as your quote tat.” (Cas never allowed them to see it until it had healed over.) The ex-angel licked and nipped at the lobe of his ear before grabbing Dean’s hips and _flipping_ him. Chest pressed against the shower wall, long, slender fingers skirting across the firm globes of his ass dipping into the crack and tracing his hole curiously. Dean swallowed hard at the curious sound escaping Cas’s throat near his ear soft breaths teasing his sensitive flesh.

“I like it very much Dean.”

He let out a breathless laugh as Cas’s free hand reached about to tug once more at the ring before falling away groping just out of Dean’s vision to the rack at the corner, grabbing for the lube that Dean knew was there because he’d managed enough brain cells to stop and get it on their way.

The pop of a cap had him shivering in delight. Pushing his hips out and back in offering grinning proudly to himself when Cas made this sound like a wounded mewl and slid one slicked up finger around the rim of his hole. Pushing gently and then away, teasing him open and _Jesus Christ_ that should not feel so fucking good. He let his head fall forward, hands flat against the porcelain as Cas worked a finger in, crooking and twisting, searching for the sweet spot that would melt his brain so fucking awesomely.

_“Cas! Fuck right there!”_

He arched up and spread his legs like a fucking whore, whimpering and begging wantonly as Cas mercilessly pressed against his prostate and rubbed. Another finger joining the first as Dean’s word melted into heat and incoherent ramblings muscles twitching and clenching desperately.

By the third finger he was in no way above _begging._ Gasping and moaning the other man’s name as he writhed, _needing_ to be stretched open and filled and _fucked._

“Cas, Cas common man – fuck me – please, please fuck me. Wanna feel your cock in my ass, please God please.”

He gave a little whine when the digits vanished, pulling from him with an obscene wet sound. The low dark laugh from Cas having him trembling in anticipation. He blinked as once more his world spun, strong fingers gripping his thighs and lifting, wrapping his legs about Cas’s waist he gripped strong biceps. Panting and blinking into dark azure eyes with a slight smirk.

“Look at you angel, gonna fuck me now huh?”

His cockiness fell away when the blunt tip of Cas’s cock nudged his hole a small smile on full lips as they pressed once more to his growling low against the hunters mouth.

“Yes.”

Dean did _not_ scream when Cas slammed home, filling him and stretching so fucking deliciously. He clenched about Cas’s cock when the ex-angel stilled in him gasping against his swollen lips and biting down hard on Dean’s lower one.

“ _Oh._ Dean, you feel amazing. You’re so _tight_.”

He ground down as much as possible but Cas’s tight grip kept him still, a perverse bolt of lust racing up his spine at the idea of being completely at Cas’s mercy. Dragging his blunt nails down Cas’s back he growled rolling his hips and clenching desperate to feel him move.

“Common Cas, common, _move,_ fuck me, Damn it!”

His head fell back when Cas’s hips snapped up. The head of his cock slamming against his prostate, stars bursting in front of his eyes a shout ripped from his throat as his whole body jerked in delight.

Cas wasted no time in pressing Dean once more to the wall, bracing his hands by Dean’s hips and pulling out only to fuck back in _hard._ His pace almost feral as he snarled and moaned into Dean’s mouth and Dean swallowed the sounds happily. Clinging to Cas’s shoulders as they raced to the edge. Hissing when a firm grip wrapped about his sensitive throbbing cock. Arching against the other man and trembling as his orgasm rushed close.

His breath stuttered in his chest when Cas leant forward and pressed opened mouthed kisses to Dean’s neck and then _bit. Hard._ Claiming him with a dark “Mine.” His hand sliding up to Dean’s shoulder, covering where the mark once lay and gripping almost bruising.

The display of possession just hammered all of his buttons right on the fucking head and his muscles went taut, tightening around the ex-angel, his name falling like one of the prayers he often gave. His cock pulsing between them as his cum coated their skin. Cas followed with a surprised shout of his name and a startled _“fuck”_ filling Dean and collapsing against him panting heavily into his neck.

He blinked dazedly as they fell from their high, whining softly when Cas pulled out and gently lowered him to his feet. They stared at each other for a moment as they gathered their wits and Dean almost jumped when Cas let out a strangled.

“ _Holy shit.”_

Bursting into breathless laughter he grinned at the other man. Smiling up to him, his smile met with a grin from Cas. Dripping water and surrounded by steam as Cas snickered softly. Reaching out to gently smooth a thumb of Dean’s fluttering pulse and the bruised bite mark covering it.

“My apologies, I did not mean to harm you.”

“It’s cool man, I didn’t realise you were that damn strong. I uh – I don’t mind marking. Possessive fucker though aren’t you.”

He smirked a little at Cas’s flustered blush and wide almost innocent look, a bite of overly pink lips and a glance down. Chuckling at the mumbled apology. Reaching out he pressed a kiss to the ex-angels lips, a soft chaste kiss and reached for the bottle of shampoo, lathering up his hands and reaching for wet black locks.

“Besides. I should be saying sorry too, I uh.” He moved behind him, studying the red welts he had scratched over the stunning dark angel wings with a possessive smile. “Kind of got you back.”

Cas hummed, looking back to him and smiled a little, leaning back as Dean worked the bubbled into his hair. Eyes fluttering shut happily. The hunter didn’t even bother to think about how domestic the scene was, to busy focused on the blissed out – oddly content – look on the blue-eyed man’s face.

“I would like for you to take me next time, Dean.”

He froze, surprise in his chest. Blushing a little at the idea of this being a more than one time thing. Oh he wanted it too _hell_ did he. He just wasn’t sure if Cas did. Hedging a little he concentration on rinsing the suds from Cas’s hair without letting any slip into his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“ _Please.”_

His heart gave a funny little flip and his cock gave an interested twitch and his breath caught at the low growl in Cas’s tone. Leaning forward to nip at the juncture of Cas’s shoulder. Tracing the thick lines of Cas’s tattoo with his tongue. Practically purring his answer.

“Then we should move this to my room, _angel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	6. The gang knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED ITTTTTT!!! :D

Sam wondered into the bunker with a grin later that evening, finished with his to-do list he stretched long limbs. Happily prepared to get some food and settle down with a good book whilst pretending, again, that he didn’t notice the UST flowing of his brother and Cas in waves.

Ducking into the front room he frowned, noting it empty though the sofa was an absolute mess, cushions everywhere and the T.V remained paused on … a chameleon … O-kay.

That’s not weird at all. 

Turning he tried the kitchen, then the library then hell, even the pool and nothing. 

He was almost borderline panic when he paused outside Dean’s room, frowning at the clothing on the floor, the trench coat on the small hallway table and the steam still loitering in the hall –

_Oh._ **OH!**

Pushing the door open quietly he warily peeked through his fingers and inside. Seeing the sleeping form of his brother, Cas’s black locks messy at Dean’s shoulder and a strong arm about his brothers waist. Smirking he let the door click shut. Returning to the front room with a snort.

Pulling out his phone he pulled up his messages and selected a few choice contacts.

**_< < TlkNerdy2Me, CandyAngel, KingOhell: Destiel is done. BTW Dean’s a little spoon and they watch Disney. Let the tag teaming commence. Cas’s tats are awesome. _ **

It was seconds before his phone lit up and practically vibrated out of his hand laughing at the comments from Charlie, Gabe and Crowley. 

**_> > TlkNerdy2Me: LOL aww Gd 2 no :D #Cannon_ **

**_> > CandyAngel: LMFAO THAT’S FCKING BRILL. B ther l8er moose, I’ll show u sum proper tats ;)_ **

**_> > KingOhell: Good for them now bugger off I’m busy. _ **

Snickering he blushed only faintly at the promise of Gabriel dropping by later, grabbing the remote to turn of the T.V. and wondering to his room, pulling of his shirt as he went to get ready.

_I wonder if there’s any of that chocolate lube left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDO'S ARE MY LIFES NECTAR<333


End file.
